


Steaming Hotties

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex the Bi Guy, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, Its Alex, Lafayette is late a lot, M/M, This is based off a roleplay, Washington owns the place, i fucking wrote a hamilton coffee shop au, my life has become this, who let me write tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a barista for a small café in New York and a freelance writer. John just moved to New York to try and get better sales on his art. The two meet at the café, but Alex is afraid of losing John. John doesn't want to miss out on getting to know his new muse and possible soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steaming Hotties

**Author's Note:**

> Text code (will update as story proceeds): Herc and Alex- Bold text, Alex is hammy boi, Herc is zero2hero  
> Alex and John- Italic, Alex is the cute barista, John is the one cute artist

Alex’s job at the coffee shop was the best job he had ever had. He loved the diversity of the people that came in, whether it be people just passing by, looking for a good cup of coffee, or the regulars. The regulars were people who had come in just about every day in the three years he had worked there.

 

Although, over those three years he had never seen this particularly cute face come in. His wild curls pulled back into a tight ponytail and the freckles that covered his face gave him the ultimate baby face. 

 

Alex hadn’t realized he was staring until the customer was right in front of the counter. He put on a smile and grabbed a marker. “What can I get you today, sir?”

 

The customer looked at the menu. “Can I get an iced caramel latte with milk and whipped cream?” He asked with a slight grin.

 

Alex nodded and wrote something on a clear cup. “Coming right up! Can I get you anything else? All of our pastries are fresh baked every morning. I would personally suggest the croissants.” 

 

“I shouldn’t. I’m sure I’ll be coming back tomorrow so I’ll grab one then.” He pulled out his wallet. The cafe was cute and had a nice aesthetic to it. The music that played softly was calming and the art that decorated the walls was lovely. Plus, it was in the quiet part of town and the barista was cute. This was it. This was the place. 

 

Alex nodded and turned to the machines behind him, making his coffee. When he turned back around, he placed the coffee on the counter. He was handed and ten dollar bill and the customer took a seat. “Sir, your total is only three nineteen.” He said, slightly flustered.

 

“Keep the change.” The customer smiled. 

 

Alex put the change into the tip jar. He cleaned the machines and waited for any customers to come in. After ten minutes of waiting, he decided the morning rush was over and he could finally introduce himself to the cutie that had left a larger than necessary tip.   
  


He stepped out from behind the counter and went over to the stranger. “If you’re going to be a new regular, I think I should introduce myself.” Alex said with a smile and sat down across from him. “My name’s Alexander Hamilton. There’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait.” He offers his hand.

 

John liked this guy. Oh he  _ really _ liked this guy. He was cute and interesting to watch, plus he seemed nice. This was it. Alexander Hamilton was his new muse. "John Laurens. Nice to meet you, Alex." He shook the outstretched hand. "I do plan on being a regular. You don't just create art all day without coffee in the morning."

 

This guy was perfect for Alex. Everything about him was wonderful. His hair, his freckles, his smile…  _ I’m gonna need to tell Herc about this guy  _ Alex thought. “So you’re an artist?” 

 

“Yep. Typically animals and plants, but I've been trying my hand at humans recently. What I draw just doesn't sell anymore. Thought I'd move into the city to try to sell more. I've only gotten jobs for biology and botany illustrations in books." John laughed.

 

“That’s good, though! Your art is going into books that’s really cool!” Alex smiled, then looked up as the bell above the door rang. “I’ll be right back.” He said and got up, sliding over the counter with ease.

 

John looked at his watch and sighed. He stood and finished the last of his latte and threw away the cup. “C’ya tomorrow Alex!” He made a mental note to bring his sketchbook tomorrow as he left the small cafe and made his way home. 

 

By the time Alex had realized what John had said, he was already long gone. “Damn, I never got his number…” he mumbled and took out his phone. His first response was to text Hercules, since texting Lafayette was impossible in the mornings.

 

**Text to zero2hero: herc help me there was a new guy here and i didnt get his number what do i do???**

 

**Text to hammy boi: nothing you can do unless he comes back**

 

**Text to zero2hero: man i trusted you as my right hand man when it comes to shit like this ur supposed to help me! tell the group chat of my troubles, i have a customer.** ****  
  


Alex slid his phone back into his apron pocket and helped the small line that had formed. He’d been working at the cafe for almost two years, so lines weren’t a big deal and were gone quickly.

 

Once everyone had their order taken, Alex sighed and looked at the time. “My shift should be over, I have things to do today… c’mon, Laf where the hell are you…?” He mumbled watching his phones for texts and keeping an eye on the time.

 

**Text to hammy boi: What's this guy's name?**

 

**Text to zero2hero: John Laurens. hmu if u get anything**

 

With that he put away his phone and looked up just in time to see Lafayette stumble into the shop. "Sorry mon ami. I'm here now, though." He smiled and took his place behind the counter. He looked like he had ran, so Alex smiled and nodded.

 

“Thank god. Did you wake up late again?” To that, Laf gave a weak smile and a nod. Alex chuckled and lightly punched his arm. “Set a god damn alarm for yourself. I have an article do in two days and I’m barely done drafting,” he said as he walked out from behind the counter. 

 

“I’ve tried, Alexander. Remember you stole my phone and set like three alarms for me? They never worked.” Lafayette laughed at the memory, causing Alex to roll his eyes. 

 

“You need to figure something out, Marquis de Lafayette. You’re going to get yourself fired if you keep doing that.” Alex said as he walked to the door. “And if someone comes in looking for me and he has the cutest freckles and curly hair, give him my number. See you later, Laf.” And with that he left, rushing home to his apartment. 

 

The rest of his day went exactly as follows. Alex went from showering, then directly into writing. He was a freelance writer along with being a barista, but one job paid better than the other. It was rare when he got a job and he currently had an article that was due in two days. His fingers danced across the keyboard, typing word after word. He kept his focus, even when his phone went off, eyes not moving from the screen in front of him. The coffee that sat next to him had gone cold, but he didn’t care. He only got up when his alarm went off, signaling for him to take another shower and to work for his night shift.

* * *

The next day, Alex was practically falling asleep as he worked. The coffee he had made wasn’t doing anything to keep him awake and business was slow, considering it was Saturday. His eyes lit up once John walked in and he smiled. “Good morning, Mr. Laurens. What can I get for you?”

 

“Good morning, Alex. Can I get a hot chocolate and croissant, please.” John smiled. He shifted the bag on his shoulder as Alex turned around to make his drink. 

 

“So what’s in the bag, Johnny boy? Drugs? Do you smoke?” Alex joked and glanced at John with a smile.

 

“What?” John looked genuinely confused. Did Alex really think he was like that? Just another artist stoner? “No, it’s just a few sketch books and pencils. This place really inspires me.” The truth was, he just wanted to draw Alex. 

 

“Inspires? Wow, that’s really cool. Hey, I forgot to ask you something yesterday. Could I get your number? I’d like to get to know you better,” Alex asked as he walked over with John’s hot chocolate in his hand. He got a croissant from the display counter and put it in a small bag with the wax paper he used to grab it. “Five sixty, sir.” 

 

John smiled and took out his wallet, handing him a five and an assortment of coins. “Exact change, sir. And of course you have my number.” He grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen from his bag, scribbling down his phone number. He put it into Alex’s apron picked with a smile and sat down in the same spot he did the day before. 

 

Alex watched as he took out a thick sketchbook and a pencil, then started sketching. He looked at his phone and sent a quick text to Hercules with a smile.

 

**Text to: zero2hero: he’s here got his # i win**

 

Alex started at the empty contact name and John’s number, trying to come up with something he could remember 

 

_ Text to the cute artist: its alex _

 

John looked up from his notebook and at his phone, then to Alex with a smile. He quickly set a contact name before replying.

 

_ Text to the cute barista: who? _

 

Alex chuckled and walked out from behind the counter. “May I?” He asked, his hand on the chair across from him. John gave a small nod and Alex sat down. 

_ Text to the cute artist: the cute barista sitting across from you. _

 

_ Text to the cute barista: who said anything about cute  _

 

_ Text to the one cute artist: what was drawn in your notebook is what said something about cute. you’re really good. _

 

John smirked and shook his head. "So, do you ask all of your regulars for their numbers? And do you typically flirt with them?"

 

“Not usually. You just so happen to be a lucky one.” Alex said, smiling proudly. He really hoped that he could become really close friends with John. He seemed nice and fun to be around. Plus, he was really good at drawing from what Alex had saw.  “I, honestly, would love to become friends.”

 

Shit. He saw. He blushed and quickly closed his notebook. "Lucky?" John scoffed, unable to hide a satisfied smile. He put his supplies in his bag and looked back at his phone.

 

_ Text to the cute barista: it's just practice and that's a lie _

 

_ Text to the one cute artist: your practice was drawing me? how sweet. from what i’ve seen, you’re an amazing artist. _

 

“The only other friends I have flirted with were the Schuyler Sisters. Well, two of them.” He said with a slight chuckle, but his smile faded as he remembered Eliza and how bad he had hurt her when he— no. He wasn’t going to think about this now. Not with John around at least. His last relationship had ended poorly, but this wasn’t a relationship. This was just a blossoming friendship. Right?

 

_ Text to the cute barista: ur not special honey, but thank you _

 

_ Text to the one cute artist: really bc yesterday u said that you mainly draw plants and animals. i think im special enough for u to draw me sweetie (: _

 

John raised an eyebrow. "I bet that played out well," he mused. 

 

Alex gave him a weak smile. “It did for a while. I try not to talk about it too much.” 

 

_ Text to the cute barista: maybe. _

 

"Does this special guy wanna go on a date with me sometime?" John asked, sipping his coffee. He knew it was soon, but it was worth a shot, right? Alex was flirting with him so he  _ had _ to be into him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so this too forever to write because im fucking lazy but chapter one is done! I don't know how long this will be tbh and updates probably wont be frequent but i promise i will not abandon this! This chapter is from Alex's POV, the next one will be from John's! I'm going to alternate who's POV it is each chapter!
> 
> Edit: Also a huge part of this goes to Ash for being a lovely co-author. She wrote most of John's dialogue and a lot of this is direct copy and pasted from our rp.


End file.
